


Royal pain

by summrgirl244



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, in love with two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summrgirl244/pseuds/summrgirl244
Summary: Ever since you were a baby, it was set that you would either marry Prince Steven or Princes James, and so, the princess is forced to play with these boys and get to know them as they are raised in the same grounds. As they grow older, will you be able to choose between the two? Or will this never end?





	1. First meetings

(y/n):your name

(h/c): hair color

(e/c):eye color

**memories**

** Chapter 1: First meetings **

**The king awaited word from inside the chambers, where his wife was struggling to give birth to their baby. His hands were clenched at his sides as he nervously paced in front of the doors. "Come now Marcus, calm down." He turns to see his fellow friends, kings themselves, smiling at him. George was near the fire, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his lips. "It will pass, these things take time. It took James over a day to decide to come out." He told Marcus with a chuckle. Joseph shook his head at that and rubbed his hands together. "It took awhile for my son to be born as well. Sarah was not happy during it, but said he is worth waiting for."**

**"I know...I know that, its just..." He was cut off and turns to see one of the women come out, smiling. In her arms was a small blundle, wrapped in pink. "Sire, it's a girl. Your wife, named her (y/n)." She offered the small bundle to the king, who eyes were full of awe as he gentle took hold of his daughter, supporting her head. He let out a breathless laugh and blinked back tears. "(y/n)....my princess (y/n)." He cooed to her, watching as she blinked with big (e/c) at him, her cheeks bright red and her hair matted down from her bath. The other kings smile and come forward, looking down at the young princess. "She is beautiful, just darling." George said as Marcus held her out for them to see.**

**"Yes...but I think the people are just as excited to see her." Joseph teased to Marcus who wouldn't look away from the baby. He hummed in reply before heading to the balcony. He held the bundle carefully for his people to see. "We have been blessed with a beautiful princess!" He yelled, and cheers broke out below where the people of his kingdom had waited to hear the news of the baby, and the celebration began.**

* * *

 

**After the christening of (y/n). There was a great celebration held for all royalty. Of course King Joseph, Queen Sarah, King George were invited to the great celebration. Their sons old enough now to walk and talk a little. Little (y/n) was wrestling about in her christening dress. Her bare feet kicking out underneath it, but were covered by the blanket her mother kept arranging over her. "My dear (y/n) is fine." Marcus chuckled and Elizabeth met his gaze with a small pout that he could have sworn his daughter had mimicked only a few moments before. Like mother like daughter. "Marcus I'm just making sure she won't get cold."**

**His wife sat back up again, but kept glancing at their daughter in her cradle next to them. "The presenting of the gifts from King George and Joseph!" The two royal jump as suddenly the man near them announced the next names on the long parchment he was holding. Princes Steven and James slowly made their way to the cradle, holding gifts in their hands with their fathers close behind them. "For the beautiful princess, I present a necklace, with an etching of a rose. May she grow to have the beauty and grace of her mother."**

**George bows, but not before playfully winking at his friend. James makes his way to the cradle, forgetting he was to stay near his father and peeks into the cradle. Steven, seeing his friend being close followed before his father could protest. As they moved closer the queen waved at them that it was alright and smiled at the boys. The two look down at the baby, who met their stare with one of her own. It stayed silent for a moment before a bright smile came onto (y/n) face and she let out a squeal. "That was her first smile! Marcus she smiled at the boys!" Elizabeth, shook her husband's arm before turning back.**

**"Well, looks like she thinks the boys are handsome." He turned to his friend with a smile. "Speaking of the boys, we must speak Marcus. Our children already are enjoying each other's company...so I think we should make a wager." Joseph looked at George and crossed his arms. "Your wagers never end well." He muttered but sees that Marcus was stroking his chin. "What is this wager?" Joseph shakes his head and rubs his forehead. This never ends well. "Well, I think it's quite obvious. We will raise the children together, and let's see which of our sons will win your daughter's hand in marriage. I say it's my son, he already has her." He motioned to James who was waving the necklace over (y/n) who was trying to catch it in her tiny hands, squealing more. "No, it will be my son."  
**

**"Now now my friends....neither of them will! My daughter won't fall in love!" At that the two sent Marcus a look as he crossed his arms with a puffed chest. Even Elizabeth was laughing, but was hiding it behind her fan. "Then the wager is set then. We will bring them all together once (y/n) reaches the age of five and then we shall let the pieces fall where they may."**

* * *

 

I was breathless, struggling to keep up with the boys as I was tripping over my gown. "Papa....papa!" I call out, running into his office. My father looked up startle and a bit worried. "(y/n) my dear what is the matter?" He asked but I quickly shush him and crawl under his desk. He looked confused and peeks under at me. "What on earth are you doing?" I giggle and motion for him to be quiet again. "We are playing hide and seek!" I tell him before freezing as I hear pattering feet. Father sits up suddenly and goes back to his work. I know he was making sure it was not one of the boys.

   From my hiding spot, there was a little hole in the wood and I could peek through, and see a mop of messy brown curls. Bucky peeks in, looking around. He steps into the room and starts crawling and peeking around the couches plants, and underneath the table near my father's desk. "James what on earth are you doing?" He asked with an amused hint to his voice.

   "I'm looking for (y/n)! We are playing hide and seek and I already found Steven! She always chooses the hardest spots!" He told my father, putting his hands on his hips. He wore a black skeleton suit with a blue shirt popping out from under it. Another head peeks in through the door, and there was Steven. His bright blue eyes looking around the room before he stepped in. He wore a white shirt that was hasitly tucked into his breeches. A thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "Did you find her yet?" He asked Bucky, who moaned. "No! I gotta feeling she is in here though."

   "You have a feeling she is in here?" My father corrected and Bucky gave him a small smile. "Yes sir....wait...I heard her giggling!" Steve jumped at Bucky's exclamation before looking right at my hiding spot. "She is under the desk Bucky! I see her shoes!" Quickly I scramble from my hiding spot, my necklace bouncing against my stomach as I try to run past them. "You will never get me! Never!" I tell Bucky, but feel Steven grab my arm and pull me into his warm blanket. "Come on (y/n)!" 

   "Hey! You are suppose to be helping me! Not her!" Bucky yells over my giggling as we race through the halls. We dodge around the skirts of maids who roll their eyes, use to our banters. Steven always helped me over Bucky, even though he is Steven's best friend. It was like that since I arrived here.

* * *

**My father set me down on the ground before climbing down from his horse. Mother did the same, smiling at the two kings who stood before us. "Hello George, Jospeh my old friends!" My father raced forward to give the two men hugs. I hid behind mother's skirt, not wanting to be so close to them just yet. "It's good to see you again Marcus, what has it been? Three years?" One king with dark hair asked, guessing from how loud he was, that was king George. The other one, with blonde hair and a sweet smile must be King Joseph. "Queen Elizabeth, as fair as always, and look who this is, young Princess (y/n)?" He asked after bowing respectfully to my mother. She looked down at me and nodded that it was alright for me to go forward. I came up, just to freeze at the two boys who appeared with my father. "(y/n), this is Prince James, and Prince Steven." The brunette did not look happy at all as he was forced to come forward.**

**"Hello princess, it's a pleasure to meet you." He grumbled and started to turn but his father gave him a pointed look. He let out a moan and turned back to take my hand. He looked at it as if it was the most disgusting thing on earth before quickly kissing it. I pout at him and wipe it off on my skirt in relation for his reaction. "Hello Princess (y/n)." Suddenly Steven popped forward, smiling at me. He seemed nicer, though quieter. I smile back and dip into a curtsy as he did a bow. "Hello Steven, is it alright if I call you that?" He nods and smiles, taking my hand and kissing it respectfully unlike his friend. "Come on princess! Do you like books?" He asked, and I followed him much to his father's delight. James dragging his feet close behind.**

* * *

"Come on you guys this is not fair!" I could hear Bucky yelling as he came around the corner, glaring. "Split up!" I tell Steven before going down the stairs as he went up. Bucky let out a groan and I see he paused before taking off after me. We race around and around the stairs before he finally catches me. "Ew...boy germs!" I whine as he holds me close. "Oh stop! You are just being a sour puss cause you lost!" He teased me before smacking a kiss on my cheek. I stick my tongue out at him before he rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go find Steve." He takes my hand and leads me up the stairs. I can't help but follow, not that I had a choice. Though when I looked at our joined hands. Soon Steven was holding my other hand as we made our way to the gardens to play more. As I swung their hands with mine, I could not help but smile. I love my friends. 

 


	2. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is sick again...I want to see him.

(y/n):your name

(h/c): hair color

(e/c):eye color

**memories**

** Missing you **

     
    My laughter filled the air as I twirl around the halls. I'm seven now, and my lessons had finally finished. I stretched my arms above my head, my red dress swirling around my feet before I turn to look out the window. Steven! I smile and start to head towards the opening leading to the enclosed garden. It was his favorite place to be for the last two years. It was the place where he could get that fresh air he needed without being exposed to most of the weather. Suddenly he started coughing harshly and his body seemed to curl into itself. Shocked I pull back, pressing my back against the door as I realize he was not alone.

   Next to him sat his nurse, who was rubbing his back and told him soft encouragements to clam down. He still wasn't better. I always knew that he was a sick when we were younger, but not to this extent. "Come now my prince, I think it's time for you to go back to bed. Get some rest." The nurse said, and once again I peeked out, truly taking in the state of Steven. His skin was a sickly pale color, and there were dark bags under his eyes. His hair was damp and shown from, sticking to his forehead. He did not look even strong enough to lift himself off the seat, and weakly following his nurse.

   I remember the old days when we were younger, he was sickly, but not as bad as it is now. He would sometimes catch a fever or struggle to breath...now he couldn't stop the coughing fits that attacked his body. His body almost always under the sobering hold of a fever, his eyes glazed over with a look that scared me. It was like the look in the dead mice the cats would bring to the doorsteps. 

   He would get better...wouldn't he? When was the last time we played? Read books together? His nurse was kind to him, but would not let Bucky or I near him. I needed to see him! Talk to him like we use to. Remind him of all the good times we had together! Maybe then he would get better. That's what I'll do! 

   I turn to go put my plan into play, just to run straight into someone else. I let out a small whine and rub at my nose before recognizing the blue tunic with a blazing lion etched into it. "Come on Bucky move! I got to go!" I huffed, trying to go around him just for him to move in front of me again. His blue eyes sparkling as he looked down at me. "Where are you going (y/n)? You aren't going to do something again that will get you trouble? Your nanny will spank you for sure if you are." He scolded, poking me lightly on the forehead. Still I rubbed at the spot and stomped my foot. "I got in trouble last time because you told her! If you would have said nothing it would have been fine! It isn't like reenacting Romeo and Juliet at the tower would have gotten us hurt!"

   Oh how much fun that was. Steven and I had snuck out past bedtime to go to the old tower. I climbed all the way to the top, my legs hurting from how many stairs, but it was worth it when I looked down to see a bright eyed blonde. He called out to me, making me giggle and we messed around there. It wasn't till he started swaying did it come to me that he was getting hit by another fever. Then we were found by our nannies, and he was taken back to his room. That night I got the worse spanking, while Bucky got treats for telling.

   Bucky's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Steve was sick, and you convinced him to go out on one of the coldest days of the year. He was shaking like a leaf and looked like he was about to faint. If I did not tell his condition could have gotten worse. You were too busy in your dreams to care about him! You and your stupid dreams. We are getting older and you still don't realize you represent your country soon. One day we will have to take our parents place and Steven might not because you want him to play in the cold. Which could kill him (y/n), kill him! Stop caring just about yourself and being a selfish little-" He suddenly, but I could not see him anymore. He was a blurring figure as warm moisture filled my eyes.   
  


   "You are a coward...a heartless coward James Barnes!" I scream at him. "I am not selfish! I care for Steven! More that you ever will care for me!" I snap at him, before pushing him away from me. "Wait (y/n) I didn't mean it I-"

    "You meant every word you said, don't try and deny it. You are the selfish one! Leave me alone!" I race past him, feeling his fingers just brush against my sleeve to keep me there but missed. "Wait! Im sorry! (Y/N)!" I continue to run, ignoring his yelling and the fact he was following me, my feet racing under me to try and reach my room before he could pull at me. I felt the rough feeling of wood under my fingertips and slam the door open before closing it behind me and locking it. Just as I did I could hear heaving breathing outside my room. "(y/n), come on open the door. I didn't mean it. I won't tell honest!" His voice sounded weak, and over my sobs I could barley understand him.    

   I rubbed at my cheeks before taking a deep breath. I was done, I was going to go and see Steve, without Bucky! I stagger to my bed and get the sheets. I tie them all together before going to my window and tying it to the railing. Then grabbing a satchel, I fill it will all the sweets my nanny left for when I came back from my lessons and a book and my new sketches. Closing it I threw it over my shoulder before tugging at the sheet to make sure it would hold me. This was going to be like the heros in the adventure books that I would read with Steven. I tossed my leg over the railing and swing off, holding tightly onto the cloth. Don't look down....don't look down. Taking a couple shaky breath, I continued to move down, swinging slightly as the wind hit the sheet. 

   I tightened my hold on the sheets and before sighing with relief when my feet brushed against the ground. Just from above to hear the door open.  I gasp and tug on the sheet, pulling on it till it finally came loose. I gathered it in my arms and hid underneath the balcony. "(y/n)? (y/n)? Where are you? Come on it's not the time to play!" I stiffen as the voice was not belonging to my nanny. "(y/n)? ....oh no....she's gone...(Y/N)!" Bucky's voice faded, he must have ran out of the room. 

   This was how it had to be done. The servants will be searching for me, but not for Steven. My little feet were silent as I ran across the courtyard. My (y/n) curls bouncing around my shoulders, not as neat as my nanny had it this morning. When guards passed I ducked behind the bushes, feeling like a spy or an assassin. Finally there was Steven's window. It only took a couple of pebbles to get him to open the window. "(y/n)? What are you doing?" He croaked, leaning out to look at me. 

   "I missed you, I needed to see you! Here, take the sheet!" I whisper to him, before throwing it up to him attached to a rock to get it to him. He caught it before tying it to the railing. "This is like Rapunzel, but hopefully you won't fall." He whispers to me as I climb, making me giggle. Finally I get up and wrap my arms tightly around him. He returns my embrace, and I sniffle. "I got treats for you, and your favorite book." The feeling of his smile against my shoulder made me smile weakly as well. "Read it to me?"

~an hour later~

   Bucky was walking down the hall, his hands clenched at his side. If he would have just kept his mouth shut, (y/n) would not have gotten mad. The maids and butlers   were rushing around, trying to find the lost princess. Her mother was in a state of shock but was trying to help her daughter as well as the King Marcus went to search outside the castle, just in case. 

   He stopped outside Steven's room before opening it. Maybe Steven saw something from his window, saw where (y/n) might have gone. He froze when he saw what was inside before almost slumping to the ground in relief. Curled on his bed, surrounded by crumbs from cakes and cookies, was (y/n), her head resting on Steven's chest as they slept. Bucky looked outside before leaving the door open.

   He crawled onto the bed before brushing (y/n)'s hair from her face. Her (e/c) eyes opening enough to look at him. She raised her head before moving so it now laid on Bucky's as he settled next to Steven, her arm still wrapped around the blonde. Bucky smiled and whispered an apology to hear her mutter back that she forgave him. The three stayed curled up, asleep till they were found by their nannies. Even then they were not moved, but the room was cleaned up.

   (y/n) punishment was she did not get any desert for a week, and had to have a popquiz on whatever her tutor decided for scaring everyone in the castle. 

 

 


	3. I am no princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be skipping up to when Bucky, OC, and Steve are all teenagers. You had fallen for a squire and the two princes were watching over, but did not approve. You find out the hard way that to him, you are no princess. Basically the two boys having to help you get over your first heartbreak.

(y/n):your name

(h/c): hair color

(e/c):eye color

**memories**

    Steven and Bucky watched with heavy gazes as (y/n) made her way down the hallway, tucked into the side of a squire, Eric. He was a tall boy, long black hair held back in a low ponytail. Neither of the princes liked the sight of their friend blushing and giggling at something he whispered in her ear. “How long do you think this is going to last?” The blonde prince looked up as his friend glared at the two. It became worse as Eric looked around before pulling (y/n) in a corner, and kissing her after she stopped laughing. The teen sighed and closed his eyes, looking away. He himself did not want to watch them.

   “Who knows, it is up to her. We may know things about him, but I rather see her happy then broken.” At that James bit his lower lip and ducked his head down a little. That was true, but he did not like the hungry look Eric gave the princess as they finally broke apart and walked away. It looked like it took her a moment to gather herself before turning, and that’s when Bucky decided he would call out to her. “Having fun?” Steven flinched and shook his head.

~your pov~

   My lips felt slightly swollen from the heated kiss Eric gave me, my heart still beating fast in my chest. His kisses always made me feel this way, like I was swept up into heaven. I jumped as I heard a voice behind me and turn. Oh thank goodness, it was just my friends. I smile and walk towards them, my hands clasped in front of me. It’s been eight years since I came to this castle. Now I am thirteen, the boys fifteen. As we grew, Steven was becoming less and less sick. He still has some moments where he has to lay down and rest, but it was not as much as it was when we were younger. He was starting to grow a similar build as Bucky, with a big of muscles in his arms and he was starting to be taller. Soon he would be towering over me, I could predict that already.

   Bucky was growing too, but not as vivid as Steven was. He was growing his hair out, and it fell around his shoulders. He no longer saw girls as gross and strange, and rather was flirting with maids more. One had caught his eyes, and her name was Dot. She had bright red hair and eyes that always sparkled with a look I could not describe. Bucky would take her out constantly, trying to impress her with gifts at festivals, or sneaking out with her. We teased him, but at the same time I envied her. Eric did give me kisses and sweet words, but did not do the things Bucky did for her.

“Oh it’s Tuesday isn’t it? I’ll go get the-”

“We already got it.”

   Steven picked up the basket and smiled at me. Mine fell at the sight and a bit of guilt hit me. It was my job to get the basket and goods, since the boys had lessons longer than I did. As if reading my emotions Bucky held a hand to me “It’s alright, let’s just go.” I reach out to take his hand but hesitate.

    **“I don’t like it.” My head turns to look at Eric as he looked up at the sky, a hardened look in his gaze. “What are you talking about?” “The way the princes are with you, it’s strange.” At that I giggled and leaned towards him. “It sounds like to me that you’re jealous.” He chuckled at my teasing tone before shaking his head. “No, I’m not. It’s just...strange. Have you ever heard of three different kingdom’s rulers all living in one castle? True this place is huge,but I never heard of it. Then their parents are always encouraging them to be with you, and you them. The way they are always constantly holding your hand or hugging you like you belong to them….” He trailed off when he saw how I was looking at me. He flushed and ran a hand through his hair. “Alright so I am a bit jealous. Do you blame me? They are princes and they can sweep you up and take you away from me.”**

**“Oh Eric, they wouldn’t do that. They are my friends, nothing more. I love you, no one else.” I told him, reaching for his hand. He smiled and pulled me close, my head resting on his shoulder. “That’s all I want.”**

   I looked at Bucky’s hand one more time before pulling away. He looked slightly hurt but let his hand fall back to his side. “So let’s get going! Where should we go?” I ask, taking the basket from Steven. “I think the woods.” He said, looking out the window. I blink and head to see what he was looking at. Hearing me getting closer he suddenly turned and ushered me away and deeper into the hall.

   “What the woods? No, its the dry season. The grass will be all prickly and the ants will be everywhere.” Bucky shoved his hand into the pockets of his waistcoat. “That’s right, why not the garden?” I asked before racing ahead. I hear Steven call my name as I step into the garden after running down the stairs. Yet after that moment, I was deaf to everything, my (e/c) gaze on them. Eric and Dot.

   He had her pressed against the tree, our tree. THe spot we met whenever we could to talk, laugh, and kiss. My basket fell down and I started to shake. I wanted to cry out to him, beg him to stop kissing her like he did with me. To not hear him call her the pet names he used for me, and pull her closer. A flash of red past me, Bucky, as he stormed towards them. A cry finally left me, and I turned and ran past Steven back inside.

~end of your pov~

   Bucky gripped the traitor’s shirt and pulled him away from Dot. She let out a cry and shivered at the glare the prince gave her. “Get out of here, now.” He hissed and she straightened her uniform before racing away. “How could you...how dare you!” He growled before pulling a fist back to punch the punk right in the mouth. His lips were already red from Dot’s lips, but now were red from the blood coming from the cut on his lip. Eric fell down and Steven quickly pushed himself between his friend and the squire on the ground. “Stop, he is not worth it.” He told Bucky before turning to look at the other. The smaller prince never looked so angry.

   “You are no longer welcomed here. You are no longer a squire of one of my knights, and if you try to become one anywhere else you will be denied. In all of our three kingdoms there will be no where for you to become a knight.” He hissed, and the dark haired boy glared up at them, but a smirk was on his face still. “Say whatever you want, but (y/n) will always belong to me. She will be willing to come to me whenever I call her name, and will never love the two of you like she does me.” At that Steven pulled back a fist and punched him as well.

   This time it knocked Eric out and he was splayed out. “...Never thought you had it in you punk.” Bucky said as his friend danced around holding his fist to his chest. “His head is harder than it looks...now let’s go find (y/n).” Bucky nods and turned to race in the direction they saw their friend go. Steven followed him, picking up the basket on the way out. It took them some time, but they found her in their old playroom, a sad look in her eyes. The old music box she had was going off near her. She got up, her skirt a bright red, made her skin looked pale.

   Her voice ringing out with the music, making the boys eyes widen in awe. They never heard her sing before.

~your pov~

   “Once, far away and long ago was a tale, my daddy told to me. He said there's a land of fantasy, there's a prince who'll fight for me till the end.” I gripped the locket around my neck, the one given to me at my christening by Steven. I struggled to not to cry as the haunting music surrounded me. “This isn't how I thought it was supposed to be, you were the one who I imagined next to me. But sometimes love will fell in the hands of the reckless, cause this is no fairytale and I am no princess. No princess…” I walked towards the window, and gripped the curtains.

   Remembering the sight of Eric and Dot kissing. I struggled to take a breath before continuing. “Now, we're living in the strangest dream and I don't know what to believe. Cause when you said "I'm the one who'll fight for you, I'm the one you'd never lose". That was just pretend This isn't how I thought it was supposed to be. You were the one who I imagined next to me. But sometimes love will fell in the hands of the reckless, cause this is no fairy tale and I am no princess. No princess…” Anger started to take over and I turned to storm at the box that held his letters to me.

   “If I am a prisoner and fear is my captor and I'll never know happily ever after . I'm no Princess. That's just how it is, but now I'm wiser. Next time I'll write my own last chapter.” I ripped the box open and took out the letters and went to the fireplace. I ripped them up before throwing them into the hungry flames. My hands shaking with each tear that fell from my eyes. “This isn't how I thought it was supposed to be. You were the one who I imagined next to me. But sometimes love will fell in the hands of the reckless, cause this is no fairy tale and I am no princess. No princess…”

   I collapsed there, letting my voice fall with the music box ending music. My shoulders were shaking before I covered my face. Warm arms surrounded me and pulled me against a wide chest. I look up to the sad eyes of Steven and Bucky. The tears just would not stop and I pressed into their arms, hearing Steven whisper comforting words to me as Bucky pressed a kiss to my forehead. Finally when the tears stopped coming Bucky helped me up, cleaning my cheeks off before handing me off to Steven. He smiled weakly down at me and held me to his side. “Let’s just have a feast in your room.” He whispered to me, as Bucky opened the door and we walked through. “....Chocolate cake?” Bucky chuckled and took my hand, this time I didn’t hesitate and gripped it tightly. “Whatever you want doll.”


	4. How could this happen to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long, I did not know where to go, but I was listening to a song and got this idea. Alright so large warning ANGST, VIOLENCE!!!! If you want to hear the song I was listening to here is the link, it will add to the effect.   
> song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDjrF9ZV7dg

(y/n):your name

(h/c): hair color

(e/c):eye color

~your pov~

I slump down into my seat, the crown on my head falling forward on my head. Honestly now I know why my parents gave me this job. So they did not have to suffer as much. Then again, they also said it was to help me learn “the ways of a queen”. It was either that or they were tired of seeing me following the boys. It has just been a month since Eric had left, and I still needed them to help me in the small moments where I was reminded of him. I almost followed them to a farm, but there was no way I could have helped them. The farmer had requested it from James’ kingdom, since a thunderstorm destroyed his barn, and all of his sons were busy fixing their own lands. 

 

So Steven went with him, thinking that both could help and get the work done faster, and so he could keep him out of trouble. Then my parents were called to a meeting, along with the other queens and kings. So it was only me, in the castle to watch over it with the help of my governess, and the knights who have worked for my family for years.

 

“Don’t worry my little dove, just one more.” My governess told me as she pats my shoulder with a soft laugh. I smile up at her before sitting up, fixing the heavy robe that had been thrown over my shoulders. The tiara was straightened on my head as I sat up. Just one more, and then I could leave. This was good, since I haven’t left this room once since breakfast. They gave me a short break to eat and walk around before sitting me back down. 

 

“Let them in.” I call out in the voice my father had drilled into me since I was thirteen, and the guards opened the door. On the other side was a slumped figure, and of course there was no way I could see his face. I see out of the corner of my eye my governess stand straighter, and a bit closer to me. SO it was not just me that found this a bit odd. The stranger moved into the room, slowly with an odd clicking sound following his every step. “What is your request?” I called to him after he stopped moving, several feet away from me. 

 

The stranger tilted his head up a bit, but his words sent an odd chill down my spine. “The rumors do you no justice princess (y/n), you are more beautiful than I could imagine.” The voice came out, and unlike what I was expecting, was young. My governess moved closer and motioned to the guards to stand ready. “Her royal highness asked you a question. What is your request?” She demanded, and a chuckle comes from him. “My request? It is very simple one, not hard to fulfill. You see princess (y/n)...this comes from my family. My father, mother, two little sisters, Amelia and Grace, both just little girls….to see you rot in hell!” 

 

Then he stood up, tossing off his cloak to reveal a man, his eyes had a wild look in them. His hair was matted down and greasy, but thick and black. He turns and pulls out a sword from his belt to stab the nearest guard. “NO!” I cried, standing up and fighting against the hold Maria, my governess pulling on my arm. “Go now!” The closest guard yells at us, as more fall under the cut of this man. Maria pulls on my arm again, the tiara falling to the ground as she drags me away. The guard to fall first, his name was Marcus. He was just a boy….this was his first job. “(Y/N)! Focus!” My governess words brought me back to the moment and I held tightly onto her hand. We had to get out, now.

 

As we race to the other exit, it slams open and there is another man, with a gun pointed right at the woman next to me. Then a bang echoed in my ears before she slumped to the ground. Red filled my vision before I collapse next to her. “No...no...Maria...maria!” I cry as my hands shakily go over her wound. “No...no no!” I scream, pulling her to me before looking up. Red...red was everywhere. “Stop….stop this! Please!” 

 

My pleas fell on deaf ears as more fell to the ground, the people I have known since I was a babe. Their cries and yells of pain filling my ears as I struggle to get up, to help any of them escape. Yet the man behind me takes hold of me and holds me in place by hair. His grip on me harsh and tight. “Watch them princess. Watch as they die! Just like my brother and I were forced to watch our family die because your father could not send enough troops to protect our family! All because you, a bastard of a child was born!” His breath hit my face, smelling foul almost enough to make me choke. “Stop this….STOP THIS PLEASE!” I continued to cry, as more fell under his brother’s blade. Soon, only my cries were filling the walls, but soon were drowned out by laughter. 

 

“How does it feel huh princess? How do you feel?” I close my eyes, and a hand grips my face. “How do you feel? Huh? Seeing all your loyal guards, your protectors, fall? Look princess! LOOK!” I was slapped, my head snapping to the side. The taste of blood filled my mouth before my eyes finally open. In front of me was the man who had started it all. His eyes bore into mine, bright with a look that send me into nightmarish fevers. They were wide, a crazed hungry look in them. For blood, for my blood. 

 

“Take her to the middle!” I was pulled forward, my feet dragging over the tiles, my shoulders shaking with every cry. Suddenly I was dropped, a warm wet feeling encasing my dress and my hands. Red...red...more red. “Hurry up! I can hear guards coming!” One of them hisses over my screams as i try to wipe away the red, but it just spreads, more and more. Oh god...oh god. “Make her shut up! God her screams are annoying!” Just like that I was picked up again, and I couldn’t break. My hands claw at the large bearlike one that held onto my throat. 

 

Then it happened again, a bang, and the man that held me eyes widened. “Ma…” He says before gravity took hold and we fall back. His body covers me, and another bang fills the air. I open my eyes, struggling with whimpers to push him off me. His breath, the smell of blood and rank filling my nose. Finally his body was off me and I look over. His brother was next to him, a gun in his hand. A heavy breathing was still filling the air, before all there were was screaming.

 

~no ones pov~

 

James races down the hall, Steven close behind. They had just came back when yelling and bangs came from within the castle. “Two men are in the hall with the Princess!” Someone had yelled before guards were rushing past them. They were shocked at first, this could not be happening could it? They had been gone for three days, and the day they came back she is attacked. The two princes finally make it to the doors, and push past the guards. “Why is this door not open?” Bucky demanded to the captain. “It’s barricaded!” He tells them before they were silenced by another bang, followed by a scream, (y/n) scream. She sounded so in pain, so scared. They had never heard such a horrifying sound from her. Something was struck in Steven, and his eyes darkened.

“NO!” Steven pushes at the door, and James does the same. Arms pushing at the great wood before suddenly Steven pulled out a sword and hacked at the door. The wood collapsed under his sword, big enough that he could reach inside and push the piece of wood that kept the door closed away. The doors slammed open, and the princes froze. Blood, everywhere. It cloaked the whole floor, spread on the walls and pillars. Bodies were everywhere, pieces, arms, legs, collapsed bodies. 

  
Standing in the middle, was (y/n). Two huge men at her feet, trapping her from moving from her spot. Forcing her to stand and look at the room around her. Her eyes wide, unseeing as she screams. He dress once a bright blue, was drenched in blood. A bloody hand print covering her cheek and her neck. Parts of her hair matted down as well. Her hands pulling at the parts that weren’t. Steven races forward, pulling her against him. “Let me go! Let them go! No! NO!” She cried, fighting against him, but he held onto her, shaking her. “(y/n)! (y/n)! Its me! Steven!” He tells her, and she seems to finally look at him. “Steven….steven….” Her eyes filled with more tears before she collapsed into him. “Steven!” She kept saying his name over and over again before she collapsed in his arms. He picks her up and walks through the room, back to the opening, where now maids with enough a stomach stood. “Oh princess….” One whispers, taking her from him, and walking away to get her cleaned. Others following behind, shielding her from the men. 

“How could they...how could they do this?” James looked into the room with horror. 

“No...how could they do this to her.” Steven turned away, sick at the sight and walking away, rubbing at his eyes, before he cried for his princess. Her innocence was now gone. She would never be the same again. 

(y/n) was being cleaned, now awake. Bruises growing on her pale skin. The dress was now gone, but her lips kept moving. "Why....Why....Why..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys tell me what you think, a rate from 1 to 10 how do you rate your pain after reading this?


	5. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is still haunted by the attack, what shall happen?

Steven watched with saddened eyes as (y/n) sat up right in her bed, her eyes still glazed over. It has been a week or two since the incident. Everyone in the whole castle was still on guard for anymore attacks, cautious of the very words that could bring the princess to tears once more. Though even now, she cried, though it was silent. 

 

The blonde haired prince sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “How is she?” He turned to see Bucky with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. “Nothing has changed. We can only get her to eat a little.” He replied before looking back again. Both watched as she turned her head slowly to look out the window. “...She would have loved to go outside.” The dark haired prince whispered to his companion. “It is her favorite time of the year after all, it is snowing.” 

 

The two princes could sense a change in their beloved princess and step into the room. Her lips were chapped and in need of more water than she was willing to take in. Her once shiny (h/c) was now muted and braided back. Yet her eyes, still glazed, were less, a curious look underneath. Something had grabbed her attention. Yet they would not make a sound, they watched quietly. They just wanted her back. They wanted their happy, bright, pure (y/n) back. Or at least as much as they could put back together.

 

~your pov~

 

Food, it no longer tasted the same. The smells, the richness of the soup on my tongue, faded. I could remember how it suppose to taste, but besides that nothing. Everything felt that way, numb. I could sense my hands, but moving them took longer. Things, felt heavier, even my nightgown and shawls. I longed for sleep, but at the same time the dreams that came with them made me want to shudder. 

 

Sleep, the one thing I use to crave, was now my worst enemy. It brought back that day...it kept bringing back that awful day. I turned my head to look out the window. It was bright, but not the normal bright. It was not a golden ray of sun, it was a bleached white. Slowly my fingers moved like claws over my sheets to move the heavy fabric out of my way. 

 

What was making that mute light? I shuffled to the window, the smooth stone floor touching my bare feet as I made my way to the window. The elaborate curtain gave under my touch and moved, exposing more of the light. It took a few moments to gain my bearing and get use to the light before I looked down. 

 

So that is what it was...snow. I loved snow. When I was younger as soon as there was enough of it on the ground I would beg my governess to help me dress and let me play outside. She would scold me but soon enough do as I pleaded. Maria would watch over me, and I use to play with Marcus and his two brothers if Bucky and Steven were too busy with their lessons. Their father would help us build a fort and we would sneak there to pretend to be assassins or spies. Little did I know when we all grew, assassins would be the ones to kill them.

 

Their blood...all around me...on my hands...on my face. Stumbling back I made my way to the waste basket and my lunch, the small amount that it was came right back up. Stumbling back to my feet, I almost fall but find myself enveloped in a pair of arms. “I got you doll.” James whisperes into my ear as Steven comes in front and uses an handkerchief to clean off my face. I look at him and try to smile, but the look in his eyes told me my mouth did not appear to do as I pleased.

 

“Come on, let’s go out for a bit. You look like you could use some air.” Steven wrapped a cloak around me while Bucky helped me stepped into boots. I could not protest as they dragged me along, my hands looking even smaller within their own. Were my hands always that small? So pale? As we past a mirror I dug my feet into the carpet and stare at my reflection. 

 

I had all the mirrors taken out of my room, for when I woke from my nightmares the shadows of my loved ones still haunted me in those pieces of glass. Yet now, I was looking at a different ghost. Her hair was held back in a messy braid, some of the strands hanging down to touch her gaunt cheeks. Dark shadows playing underneath her (y/n) eyes which looked lifeless.

 

A cloak was on her shoulders but looked like it belonged on someone twice her size. Even her cloathes looked too big on her. Then her mouth opened in a cry, as did mine as suddenly a face appears next to it, Maria’s. Her eyes glassed over and rolling back as blood covered her from her chest. “(y/n)! (y/n)!” James shook me, and i clung to him. “Bucky….Bucky…” I cried clinging to him. “I see them...I see them everywhere! Maria! Antonio! Marcus! His brothers Jonathan and Anthony! They haunt me! Their blood on my hands!” My hands shook as he pulled me close hushing me. Soon I was passed onto Steven, the mess of vanilla and apples filling my nose as he gently guided me farther. 

 

Soon enough we came to the closed off area that I had seen Steven sit at with his nurse whenever he was sick. Steven sat down and Bucky did as well. The cold wind that was able to sneak into this little corner spun around our feet and forced me to curl up on their laps. My head on Bucky’s shoulder as Steven rubbed at my hands to keep them warm and murmur little jokes to me. 

 

I know what they are doing, they are trying to cheer me up. To guide me out of this dark time. They do this at least three times so far. It has worked a little. Instead of having nightmares every night it is every other night, and they force me to at least bread and cheese. Looking up at those two pair of eyes filled with warmth I had a feeling one of them were of love. I love them as well...and the idea of being with them both was something I dearly wanted. Yet something else pulled at me. My parents were not there for as they once were. My friends now gone, I had no one to talk to. So the next words I meant, and would break my two, but my request was one that could not be ignored.

  
“Please let me join my loved ones.” 


	6. Je veux la mort

Steven stopped rubbing at her hands and looked up in shock. Did....no...she wouldnt ask for such a thing...she couldnt. Yet as he looked into her eyes he could tell that she was not going to back down from her plead. He looked up to meet the gaze of Bucky who had gone pale and moved away from her slowly. "You can not ask this of us..." James managed out, and (y/n) turned her head to look at him. She opened her mouth again, but the tall brunette cut her off. "I will not hear it!" He roared before turning away and running his fingers through his hair. Steven couldn't speak, just held her close and rub at her arms. Her frail small frame...so small...so weak. Her request...no...her plead, was the one thing he could not give her. He would not hand her over death to take out of his life.

 

He could sense that James felt the same way. "...You need to know I need it....James...James, I can't live this way." She let go of me, standing up to reach out for him. Before she could get close he turned and gripped her hand with his own. She flinched at the tight grip he had on her and looked up. There was a clear difference in their stances, from where he was sitting. Bucky was a raging storm, his eyes alive with anger and life. His breathing coming out in harsh puffs as he tried to keep himself in check. His red tunic giving him more color, and adding the effect to his eyes. While there was (y/n), eyes dazed and cold as the snow outside. A pair of lips that use to form smiles so easily, now were frozen down, chapped and tired. The grey nightgown making her aura seemed bleached and fading. Life seemed to vacant in her very soul.

 

Yet...her eyes could suck the life out of anyone...her words could wreck hearts, tear at the minds of others. As she wrapped her fingers around Bucky's, his anger started to drain away, as if her very fingers were reaching through his viens for his emotions, craving them. Suddenly James jumped back as if he was burned and let out a tch sound before running his fingers through his hair shaking his head. "No..I won't let it end like this (y/n). You can not leave us this way...I will not...no...I wont let it end like this." He told her before backing away and then turning away with a swirl of his dress coat. He would find a way...he would find a way to bring her back to life. Then this horrible idea of leaving will never be spoken of again. Steven looked at (y/n). Her arm still outstretched as if she was going to call out to Bucky and get him to  call back. Then her arm slowly end down and her head bowed before she turned without a word and walked the other way. Steven was stuck there, watching as the two drew away from each other, and he was struck in the middle once again.

~(y/n) pov~

 

I could not ask him to understand, he would not, for he felt alive still, but I would not pull away from my wishes. The cloak pulled on my shoulders, drawing me down with how heavy it was. My hands raised to take it off, but they were shaking. Why were they shaking? My heart...it was beating so fast inside my chest, I just realized it. Was it because the look that Bucky gave me? The way he held so tightly onto my wrist, as if trying to break it underneath his hold to make me feeling something, anything. He would not be able to, even if he tried. Though...my vision blurred as my fingers continued to shake and struggle with the clasp. Finally strong fingers were over them, and the cloak was gone. Vanilla surrounded me as warm arms and soft words were spoken into my ear. "Hush (y/n), hush my dear one." I leaned into him, letting him draw me close, rubbing at my back as I turned into him. 

"Why cant he understand....I can't live like this Steven. Please...help me." I begged him, reaching up to touch his cheek, and he flinched underneath it. Was my hand cold? Or did the very endearing movement hurt him? Could they feel it? Could they feel my pain? The need to go and see them again, to see Maria, Marcus, again. "(y/n)...I can not do what you are asking of me. I can't kill you. I won't let you die." He told me as he drew me closer, as if trying to bury me in him, so I could be molded into a part of him. "A world without you, is a dark grey world. Can't you see that?"

"This world is grey and lifeless already for me Steven, there is nothing." 

  
"There is something! There is me, there's James. We love you can't you see that? Yes, Maria is gone, but she would not want you to live like this, to long for death. She wants you to live, to become the queen she was preparing you to become." His fingers brushed over my cheek, making me meet his gaze. "She would want you to laugh and smile like you did before. To get married, and to have children and teach them the things she was trying to teach you." I tried to blink back my tears and press into his touch, taking in shaky breaths. "She would want you to enjoy the snow like you did when we were younger. To go outside, and not look this way."

He turned me towards the mirror and I began to protest. He hushed me, pausing to sooth me till I calmed down again enough for him to turn me to face the mirror once again. this time, there were no ghosts, there was just a gaunt ghost who had tears falling down her cheeks as she was held by an angel, who was smiling weakly down at her. I covered my mouth and ducked mt head down. Oh god, what have I done? What have I done? I turn into him and clung to him tightly. "Steven...Steven." I whimpered out his name as he rubbed at my back. Suddenly the vanilla was gone, and the smell of cologne fill my nose as a stronger pair of arms around me held me off the ground. My hair was brushed out of my eyes before a cold object hits against my chest. I jumped and looked up to see Bucky, looking down at me with a grim look.

"This...is us. We aren't going to let you go. Not now, not ever." He told me before kissing my forehead. I looked down, and it was the locket given to me at birth, open, and inside was a small paintings of Steven and Bucky on either side. I could not help but sob and hold onto him tightly. They were my life, they were my strength. Slowly the world started to darken and I started to panic, weakly crying out for them. Steven told me it was alright, they would see me when I wake up. Then I slowly fell into a sleep...I know when I wake up, I would live. I would live for Bucky, and I would live for Steven. My loves, I will never leave you, and you will never leave me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever to post but I could not find the inspiration. A song finally got me to write this and I'm glad I am back ^^ tell me what you guys think.


	7. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader trying her best to grow out of what had happened. but the question is can she?

~(y/n) pov~

I took a deep breath as I look at myself in the mirror. It was Christmas, a year since they had passed on, and a couple months since I started to recover. Of course Steven and James were there for me, but still a feeling of guilt hung on me. What made me ask such things from them? Made me think of doing something that would have left my people without a future ruler, without someone to guide them. Not to mention what would happen to my two princes. My friends, my companions, what would they have done afterwards? These thoughts still fill my head, even after all these months. Suddenly hands were resting on my shoulders, making me jump. "Jumpy today aren't you?" Bucky teased me as I weakly smile at him. "Just a little, you scared me more than anything." I replied before resting my hand over his.

 

Over the past months, I had been able to get my weight back, my clothes once again was fitting. (Y/N) had never seen Steven so relieved, yet at the same time he never left her alone. He followed me around day after day, holding onto her arm whenever she went up or down stairs or got up or down. As if I was a porcelain doll that would break at the slightest movement. Bucky teased him saying that he was trying to keep their 'glass' princess to himself. Speaking of Steven...where was he? "James where is our blue eyed prince?" I asked, trying to stand up. "Huh, I thought he would be here by now...he said he would be."

 

The look in his eyes, said something different. "What are you hiding now? I know that look in your eyes, you two are up to something." He raised his hands as if he was trying to defend himself from my accusations and backed down. "Now, now, that is not what is happening. I'm sure he will be here soon enough. Just give him some time." My skirts rustle across the ground as I move towards the door, just to see red. Sighing, I look up towards Bucky who once again at that innocent look in them. "Okay James, what are you doing now?" I huff, pushing to the side, but found for once he was standing his ground. "I'm just standing here, what does it look like?"

"Looks like you are trying to stop me from going outside."

  
"Now why would I do such a thing? That would...be such a terrible thing to do to you. Very ungentle man like of me." I scoff before flicking him.

"When have you ever been a gentleman? Now move." I told him before finally squeezing my body behind his and through the door. "Steve! Glass is out!" Flinching I turn to glare at the smug prince. "Was that really necessary? I get he might be far away but I am standing right here...right in front of you!" Bucky just wraps his arm around my shoulder and squeezes me. "Now now (y/n), don't get too upset or you might crack something." I know he found it fun to treat me like I was fragile as Steven. Though he did it so he could make me angry, and he enjoyed it. It was obvious. My heels click as he leads me down the stairs, and the sight in front of me was gorgeous.

A big pine tree filled the room with the fresh smell of the woods, with gold and red ornaments covering it. Silver tinsel sparkled over the fireplace, and on the tables. Candles filled the room with a warm light, and soft music finished the scene. Steve stood at the base of the tree, finishing a bow on a present. He looked up and smiled gently at me. "Merry Christmas (y/n)." Tears stung in my eyes, but the moment was broken as Bucky lifted me up onto the banister and I found myself sliding. A startled cry left me as I go flying down. A blur of blue caught me, with a big of a grunt when I got to the bottom. "Damn it Bucky! She could've gotten hurt!" 

"Oh come on you saw she enjoyed it! Look I got her eyes sparkling." Buck jogged down the stairs, and I could not help but giggle. That was fun to do, and seeing the look of annoyance mixed with amusement in Steven's eyes made it that much better. "I'm alright, see? Nothing broken...are those gingerbread?" Seeing my attention on the small pile of cookies on the table, the princes chuckled. Ever since we were small, it was a tradition that together we would decorate gingerbread cookies, and curl up in front of a fire, eating them as we relaxed. True our parents preferred that we actually went to the party that was hosted, but after the first year it lost it luster. We went back to our tradition, and the kings gave up on convincing us to come.

"It is so easy to please you this year isn't it?" Bucky calls to me, as I raced to the table, and lifted one up. "Let her enjoy it, we are getting older. Soon enough we aren't going to be able to do this. We will really have to go to those parties, and one day be the ones hosting them." I laugh at the sight of them both shuddering. "Oh yes, having to stand there. Greet every single person who comes in, make small talk. No dancing, drinking and eating, and even more talking. Not to mention remembering-"

"Alright glass princess stop talking now, you are making me imagine it." Laughter filled the room, and the three of us settle down. Quickly I got to work on mine, knowing who they were going to be. Once I was done, I looked down with pride. "Seriously? Again?" Every year I made them look like Steven and James, and ate them last. "You are one to talk! That one looks just like me!" I accused him, pointing it out as he rolls his eyes. "Of course it is (y/n). After all you are the only girl he ever talks to, and not flirt." Steven points out, and in return gets shoved. "You did her too!" And it was true, but the one that Steven did had more details, and didn't have a crooked smile. Time flew past, and soon enough we ended the cookies, and curled up on the floor pillows. My head resting on James' chest as Steven laid on his side, holding my hand. As time passed, it became harder and harder to keep my eyes opened.  "We're going to have to tell her sooner or later...."

"No, not yet. Let us enjoy this a little longer Steven. She does not need to know yet."

"What? Are you going to wait till next Christmas to tell her that we have to go to a war next month?"

 

"What?" Their eyes shot to me, and then to each other. "We thought...we thought you were asleep." Steven murmured but I still sat up, eyes watering. "NO! You two are not going anywhere! No war! I did not hear about a war! We have not had any issues in months, no disputes...where is this war coming from?" Bucky sighed and shakes his head. "(Y/N), there has been issues, but it hasn't included your own kingdom. It is not something big, I'm sure it will end when the other kingdom sees how many troops we have. There will be a peace treaty and we will come back. Besides, we cant leave for another month like I said, we still have time." Bucky reassured me, rubbing my hair away from my face, and Steve rubbing my arm. I took deep breaths, sinking in their warmth, and their presence. They would win...I knew that much. Yet we did not know how long they would be gone for, but there was nothing I could do. Just then far away a clock went off, one, two...four....six...ten...twelve. "Merry Christmas James...Merry Christmas Steve."

 

"Merry Christmas (Y/N)."


End file.
